Dreams
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Lan keeps on having the same dream about Mayl, and its driving him crazy because its never actually happening. My first serious Megaman fic, so I would really like if you guys read and review!


**My Debut in the Megaman fanfiction category. I hope I do good, or at least I should cause I've done about 10 romance fics out of my 19 fics (this will be my twentieth). Oh Yeah, no net battling for you virtual dueling fans.**

Lan shot up from his bed, the dream he just had still fresh in his mind. But only one segment, the one segment he wished was true, kept on replaying over and over. He remembered Mayl's face becoming shrouded in a look of thought. The moment that Lan's dream stopped. The only words that Mayl could say before Lan woke up, was 'I wonder if you're the one'.

"It was just a dream again!" Lan said fairly loudly and angrily for the how late it was in the night.

"Lan would you keep it down?" Megaman asked annoyed.

"Why?" Lan returned snappily.

"This is like the seventh time this month that you've shot up from your bed at 3:00 am saying 'It was just a dream!'" Megaman answered, "Now what's going on?"

Lan knew he could trust Megaman, but he didn't want to tell him about his repeating dream. He thought that Megaman would laugh, or just sigh in his usual manner. But Lan knew he trusted Megaman, but wasn't ready to tell Megaman, he decided to annoy him a bit before telling him about his dreams. "I dunno! You're the smart one, you tell me!"

"Well you seem to be remembering your dreams perfectly, and I know that because your saying you've had the dream before. So, no, I can't really tell you," Megaman replied in a sarcastic-mocking voice.

Lan had just backed himself into a corner. This was why he wasn't considered the smart one. "Well it's just that I guess I kinda like Mayl…"

"As if it wasn't obvious to everybody else in the world except for Mayl!" Megaman replied sarcastically.

"Gee Megaman, thanks for the confidence booster you lousy piece of hardware!" Lan returned angrily.

"Sorry!" Megaman said quickly, trying to save his skin.

"Yeah right!" Lan announced, "But anyway, it's just that every time I have the dream, I see Mayl just hanging around the park, and I walk up to her and say hi. Then she says 'I wonder if you're the one' right at the moment that my dream ends."

"Well Lan, some brain scientists that sometimes when somebody has a dream that keeps on happening, it's usually some sort of telekinesis. That thing will happen eventually, but you don't know when. You see the person in the form that you saw them last, but the thing may happen twenty years from now when the person looks completely different," Megaman informed.

"You are the smart one," Lan told Megaman, amazed at his knowledge on the subject.

Lan fell asleep just before Megaman muttered, "I wonder if he realized that I made that whole thing up…"

**The Next Day**

Lan woke to a much groggier start than normal because of the dream he kept on having he kept on waking up and going back to sleep. Megaman had to shout at him when he fell asleep standing up when he was walking to the shower. But, Megaman finally managed to get Lan to wake up.

Lan was walking around DenTech (Is the T supposed to be capitalized? Im not sure) looking for somebody he knew. When he went to see if Mayl could come outside, but her mom had said that she had already went off somewhere, Tori was at a guitar lesson, Yai was off somewhere on her family's island in Jamaica, and Dex said that he was to lazy to come outside.

"This sucks Megaman, there's nobody to talk to," Lan said in a bored tone.

"Well there's me!" Megaman reminded.

"Yeah, but you live with me and stay in my pocket all day, you don't count," Lan shared his point of view.

"Fine Lan, just be like that!" Megaman replied sourly.

"Hey Lan!" came Mayl's voice from the Brook-May's Music store which was right next to where Lan was heading to.

_"I swear she gets prettier every day!" _Lan thought, making him blush.

"Heeellllloooooooooo! Lan, are you there? And why are you blushing?" Mayl asked, causing herself to blush a slight bit as soon as she asked him why he was blushing, _"What if he's thinking about me?"_

"Wha- What? Oh, sorry," Lan replied shyly. Lan had remembered the talk he and Megaman had last night. _"Maybe if I take Mayl to the park…"_ "Hey Mayl, wanna go to the park?"

"Yeah, sure," Mayl replied weakly because her mind was still on wither or not Lan was thinking about her or not.

Lan and Mayl arrived at the park, but there minds were wondering about certain things. But mostly about each other. But Lan heard a faint whisper come from his PET saying to get away from Mayl.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Lan said being the only excuse that he could think of. So Lan walked into the nearest restaurant and went into their restroom and immediately asked into his PET, "What is it Megaman?"

"So your in the park with Mayl, I assume your in an attempt to get her to say what she kept on saying in your dreams," Megaman said just to annoy Lan.

"You drag me in here just to tell me that?" Lan asked angrily.

"No… It's just that all that stuff about it being possible for you dream to come true… I lied," Megaman informed.

"What!" yelled Lan. In a now quieter voice he replied, "Then why'd you tell me that then?"

"You really are naïve…" Megaman started, "Just like it's obvious to everybody in the world that your in love with Mayl except to Mayl. She kinda loves ya back dumbshit!"

"Hey! And she doesn't like me, I mean we've been best friends since we were born, why would she even like me?" Lan ranted.

"Maybe for the same reason that you like her?" Megaman asked sarcastically.

"I hope she doesn't like me cause I'm a girl! Cause I'm NOT a girl!" Lan forgot to keep his voice down again.

"You know what I mean OK, I mean can't you just go straight out and tell her your feelings?" Megaman questioned.

"It would be easy, if it was actually easy. I mean you can't just tell people that you love them!" Lan exclaimed.

"Actually, you can," Megaman informed, "Watch just try admitting your love to my PET!"

"What?" Lan asked as he blushed furiously as he pictured Mayl in the PET's place.

"Just do it!" Megaman commanded.

"Fine," Lan sighed, "Okay here goes… I've known you for a while and I mean I know this made sound a little akward coming from me, but I kinda like you-"

"Is this a bad time?" asked a man standing in the doorway.

"No it's not that just- it's just- there's this girl and my Navi is trying to get me to ask her out," Lan said not knowing why he was telling a complete stranger this.

'Well… good luck with that then?" said the man, obviously not believing Lan's story.

"I have the worst luck…" Lan's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, well I hope you don't get bad luck with Mayl, she's probably wondering what's been taking so long," Megaman said.

Lan got back outside and he and Mayl were talking and just joking around. It got darker, and everybody else left and Lan and Mayl were sitting up on the monkey bars on the park's playground.

"Well, I think that Nintendo is going to dominate with the Wii!" Lan exclaimed.

"Nah, the X-Box 360 will stay the best console out there," Mayl returned.

"Whatever!" Lan replied jokingly as he jumped off of the monkey bars. Mayl stood up on the monkey bars, and was about to jump, but she tripped and fell off the monkey bars. Lan got under her body and attempted to catch her, but instead of catching her, she just kinda landed atop land and squished him.

Mayl was on top of Lan and they were facing each other. They could see each other blushing madly. _"He's so close! I can't believe that I would ever get this close to him. To bad it'll probably never happen again…" _Mayl thought unhappily.

Lan couldn't control himself. It was almost as if there was some sort of invisible magnetic field between Mayl and Lan. The latter found himself kissing the girl after years of waiting. His tounge began to move and Lan couldn't control it. Lan's tounge slowly moved toward Mayl's mouth, but it seemed like Mayl had similar ideas. Her tounge darted into Lan's mouth and she did have dominance over there tounge wrestle.

Lan and Mayl stopped after about five minutes, and were gasping for air. They got up from the ground and Lan heard Mayl murmur, "I wonder if you're the one."

_"I guess some dreams do come true," _Lan thought inwardly.

**Wow, that was longer than I accepted, and harder. I hope you all enjoyed it though, so please review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
